


Kagehina (San Valentin)

by FAFV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAFV/pseuds/FAFV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La curiosidad de Hinata, por conocer la razón detrás de todo la emoción con respecto a San Valentin, lo hará pasar de un simple día a una entretenida semana, donde conocerá poco a poco , motivos por los cuales todos se emocionan con respecto a estas fechas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagehina (San Valentin)

Hinata Pov  
Era lunes 8 de febrero , exactamente en 6 días seria san Valentin , pero aunque no me solía fijar mucho en eso, este año era diferente ,por . ....bueno no importa .  
Porque iba a ser una semana interesante.  
-Martes-  
Teníamos un partido de práctica con los de Nekoma .  
Al final quedamos 23-25  
Después del partido todo el mundo empezó a arreglar el gimnasio, Kenma se acerco a mi.  
Kenma: shouyo, qué harás por san valentin ?  
La pregunta me sacó de lugar  
Hinata: mmmm no se..... Nada kenma: no tienes una cita o algo parecido ?  
Hinata: nope, pero es normal . nunca me ha interesado ese tipo de cosas  
Kenma:pues eres de los pocos a los que no les interesa tener a alguien por estas fechas, digo muchos se alocan con no tener citas o algo, aún no se porque  
Hinata: no soy una de ellas  
Kenma: pues...mmm...de hecho te preguntó esto porque ......  
Kenma no siguió hablando porque el capitán de su equipo nos interrumpió  
Kuroo: kenma!  
Kenma: que pasa?  
Kuroo: escuche lo que estabas diciendo....Shouyo, realmente eres especial si logras hacer que Kenma hable acerca de san valentin  
Kenma: no es como si nunca hubiera hablado del tema  
Kuroo: pero hablarle a alguien sobre esto  
Kenma: como sea  
Al parecer Kenma se olvido de lo que tenia que decirme , aunque no esperaba que me hablara de san valentin la verdad nunca lo esperaría .  
-Miércoles-  
Después de toda esa rara situación que pasamos con Kenma , me dio curiosidad saber que harían los otros por san valentin . Decidí preguntarle primero a Noya y Tanaka - san.  
Noya: mmm, no tengo idea  
Tanaka: tampoco yo...pero de algo estamos seguros  
N y T: Evitaremos que Kiyoko pase sola  
Daichi: eviten lo que quieran en su tiempo fuera del club -dijo agarrandoles las cabezas -  
Hinata: Daichi-san que hará por san valentin?  
Daichi: no lo se , tal vez pase sólo  
Siga: no creo que deberías pasar sólo  
Daichi: pues no tengo una cita o algo por el estilo  
Suga: podrías pasar conmigo si quieres  
Ante ese comentario , todos nos quedamos callados y cuándo suga-san se dio cuenta de lo que dijo enrojeció como un tomate  
Suga: perdón , perdón, no quería que sonara raro o algo parecido  
Daichi : no, no te preocupes no pasa nada  
Suga: mmm, pues Hinata , porque preguntas ese tipo de cosas ?  
Hinata: ahhh pues, Kenma me pregunto eso, después del partido de ayer  
Daichi: así que es eso  
Hinata: si, parecía que quería decirme algo más, pero Kuroo-san nos interrumpió  
Daichi: ohhh, bueno. Tu que harás por san valentin?  
Hinata: nada  
Noya-san se acercó a mi  
Noya: pobrecillo Shouyo -dijo agarrandome una mejilla - no te preocupes si quieres puedes acompañarnos a mi y a Ryuu y a mi a hacerle compañía a Kiyoko-san.  
Antes de poder responderle, Kiyoko-san se acerco a nosotros para darles un pequeño libretazo a Noya-san  
Daichi: bueno es divertido hablar y todo, pero es mejor volver a la práctica  
Hinata: si  
Después de todo eso, me seguía preguntando porque había personas a las cuales les importaba mucho tener una cita en san valentin  
-Jueves-  
Ya que hubo una asamblea, en la escuela no hubo practica.  
Decidimos ir a una tienda deportiva , todos los de primero , al principio Tsukkishima no acepto, pero después de insistir tanto acepto.  
Kageyama: bueno, hay algo que necesites en particular ?  
Hinata: no que recuerde , pero iré a ver las rodilleras  
Mientras me acercaba a esa sección choque con alguien  
Hinata: lo siento. ....  
Se volteo y no era otro mas que el gran rey ...  
Hinata: ah -di un pequeño grito-  
Oikawa: shimpri-chan que haces....  
Kageyama: oí hinata, mira ....ah -kageyama hizo lo mismo que yo hace unos momentos -  
Oikawa: hola Tobio -hizo un ademán con la mano-  
Hinata: gr...gran rey. Que hace aquí?  
Oikawa: pues resulta ser que necesito algunas cosas  
Kageyama: oikawa-san ...  
Yamaguchi: oigan han visto a Tsu....ah -yamaguchi también dio un pequeño grito al ver al gran rey -  
Oikawa: Dios que les pasa a todos ustedes chicos de primero  
Yachi: que ocurre chicos porque están .....ah - y yachi hizo lo mismo -  
Oikawa : hasta la mánager  
Kageyama: nada, yachi-san nosotros solo nos encontramos con Oikawa-san  
Tsukki: oigan porque están todos aquí -Tsukkishima solo se acercó a nosotros y miro a Oikawa- no armen un alboroto  
Oikawa: al fin alguien con sentido  
Yachi: como sea chicos tengo algunas cosas que pueden usar y además se hace tarde sera mejor que nos vayamos  
Kageyama: si vámonos  
Nos despedimos del gran rey y nos dio una sonrisa como despedida. Pero antes de irme debía hablar con el .  
Hinata: gran rey - el volteo hacia mi- puedo hacerte una pregunta  
Oikawa: no te voy a enseñar nada de .....  
Hinata: no , no es nada acerca de Volleyball  
Oikawa: que quieres ?  
Hinata: usted tiene, citas verdad  
Oikawa: mmmm si  
Hinata: y tiene una cita para este san valentin ?  
Oikawa: claro que si  
Hinata: enserio?  
Oikawa: mmm, pues no  
Hinata: Enserio ?!!  
Oikawa: no he encontrado el tiempo para pedirle a alguien que salga conmigo y no se si estaré a tiempo  
Hinata: entonces pasarás san valentin solo ?  
Oikawa: pues .....  
Iwaizumi: oi, oikawa  
Oikawa: si ya voy -volteo hacia mi- claro que no, bueno me tengo que ir adiós  
Mientras se iba , vi como se acercaba a Iwazumi-san y ponía una sonrisa al estar junto a el. Pero nuevamente no entendía nada de nada.  
-Viernes -  
Era viernes, faltaba poco para san valentin.  
Mi curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual todos se volvían locos por pasar san valentin con alguien seguían ahí .  
Salí a tomar aire, y vi a Yamaguchi afuera al parecer pensaba en algo, así que me acerque a él.  
Hinata: Yamaguchi, que haces?  
Yamaguchi: ahh, Hinata, lo siento no te vi. Pues nada solo tomaba aire.  
Hinata: Yamaguchi,con quien pasaras san valentin?  
Al parecer mi pregunta lo tenso.  
Yamaguchi: ahhhh,yo.....no se....no creo que con nadie  
Hinata: enserio?  
Yamaguchi: si,pues no me he puesto a pensar en eso  
Hinata: bueno, y , Tsukkishima?  
Yamaguchi: mmmm, bueno , Tsukki, ahhhh  
Suga: Yamaguchi  
Yamaguchi : ah si, lo siento , Hinata, hablaremos en otro momento  
Después de eso decidí entrar con Yamaguchi al gimnasio, preguntándome, cómo pasaría ese día .  
Luego del entrenamiento , Caminábamos a casa , y Yamaguchi se acercó a mi.  
Yamaguchi: Hinata  
Hinata: si  
Yamaguchi: pues acerca de san valentin, también se considera el día de la amistad , así que creo que pasar con un buen amigo , es un buen plan  
Hinata: no lo había pensado  
Yamaguchi: si, eso es todo , adiós  
Hinata: adiós  
Yamaguchi se fue para acercarse a Tsukkishima y regalarle una sonrisa, muy tierna , bueno si también ese día es considerado el día de la amistad , no veo nada malo en pasarlo con un buen amigo.  
-sábado-  
Faltaba 1 día para san valentin, y aunque había aprendido algunas cosas sobre este día , aún no sabía por experiencia propia todo eso.  
Me sentía extraño al no saber que hacer, digo nunca me había importado eso hasta ahora y la verdad no es como si le daba importancia , simplemente no sabia que sentir .  
-Domingo -  
El famoso día había llegado , y yo aun no sabía como estar , además de que había sido una semana interesante , con todas las personas con las que había hablado e interactuado y las reacciones de las otras , pero aún así algo faltaba.  
Después de la práctica , todos empezaron a retirarse , aunque parecía un día normal aún me sentía raro por la forma en la que quería sentirme o algo así , no sabia ni explicarme.  
Bueno, tal vez no se al final....  
Kageyama: oí, que haces aquí ?  
Hinata: Kageyama, nada, solo pensaba  
Kageyama: en que o quien ?  
Hinata: pues en san valentin  
Kageyama: porque?  
Hinata: no se, lo he pensado tanto que ya hasta olvidé el porque  
Kageyama: idiota  
Hinata: pues, no se.....  
Kageyama: si, pues seguramente tienes planes para este día  
Hinata: ah?  
Kageyama: si, te he visto hablando con varias personas  
Hinata: no , yo solamente hablaba con ellos para preguntarles sus planes...  
Kageyama:incluso con Kenma  
Hinata: pues ....  
En ese momento recordé que fue Kenma quien me preguntó acerca de mis planes por san valentin  
Hinata:no se...curiosidad  
Kageyama: bueno, se que yo no debo preocuparme por eso, porque se que no tendré planes por este día  
Hinata: yo tampoco  
Kageyama y yo nos quedamos viendo por un momento, no era nada raro, pero era diferente .  
Luego de un rato tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos a casa. Pero antes compramos algo de comer.  
Mientras caminábamos, note cómo Kageyama miraba mi donna.  
Hinata: quieres la mitad?  
Kageyama asintió y la parti.  
Yp estaba sediento, y lo noto , porque me ofreció de su jugo.  
Después de eso una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujo en mi rostro y algo raro pasó , ya no sentía ese no se que, simplemente me calme .  
Y empecé a analizar , que san valentin era una fecha para todos.  
Los que sorprendían  
Kenma: pensaste eso?  
Kuroo: si  
Kenma: no lo iba a hacer  
Kuroo: pues , me alegro, porque no quería pasarla solo  
Kenma: cómo sea...  
Kuroo tomó a Kenma de la cabeza para besarlo, al principio el armador se resistió , algo sorprendido , pero después siguió el ritmo del beso, un poco después se separaron.  
Kuroo: feliz san valentin  
Kenma: igual  
Los que improvisaban  
Daichi: como crees que estén todos ?  
Suga: normales , seguramente unos mas emocionados que otros  
Daichi: espero que nadie la pase mal  
Suga: no lo creo  
Daichi: : bueno, yo no lo hago  
Suga sonrió y abrazo a Daichi , para luego este darle un beso en la frente  
Suga: yo tampoco, feliz san valentin  
Daichi: feliz san valentin  
Los que lo asimilan  
Iwaizumi: enserio no tienes a alguien para este día ?  
Oikawa: no , enserio  
Iwaizumi: y porque me tienes que fastidiar a mi  
Oikawa: Iwa-chan, este día también se considera el día de la amistad , y ...  
Iwaizumi: si estamos celebrando la amistad , entonces. Porque acabamos de hacer el amor  
Oikawa: porque nuestra amistad es algo diferente al típico término  
Oikawa tomó de la cara a Iwaizumi, y le sonrió.  
Iwaizumi: cómo sea  
Se volteo para dormir. Oikawa besó a Iwaizumi en la mejilla .  
Oikawa: feliz san valentin Iwa-chan  
Iwaizumi: feliz san valentin  
Oikawa sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda , para quedarse dormido.  
Los que lo pasan como buenos amigos  
Yamaguhi: Tsukki, quieres hacer algo?  
Tsukkishima: no  
Yamaguchi: oh, se me olvidó decirte , Hinata me pregunto que haría este día  
Tsukkishima: y que le dijiste?  
Yamaguchi: no se....no pensaba en eso  
Tsukkishima: ahh  
Yamaguchi : si, bueno , hasta ahora , digo pienso que es normal hacer algo por estas fechas con alguien especial , y la verdad , debrus pensarlo más, no se...pero....debería conseguirme a alguien, se que no es algo que se da de la noche a la mañana pero....  
Yamaguchi dejo de hablar cuándo Tsukki lo tomo dw l rostro y lo besó, se sorprendió , pero después se dejo llevar lentamente , cuando Tsukkishima se apartó de el....  
Yamaguchi salia de su trance por aquel beso  
Yamaguchi: Tsukki...  
Tsukkishima: silencio Yamaguchi  
Yamaguchi se arrimo a Tsukkishima  
Yamaguchi: feliz san valentin Tsukki  
Tsukkishima: cómo sea  
Tsukkishima, se acercó mas a el, para poder ver una película.  
El punto es que pasar san valentin, no es cuestión de simplemente no pasarlo sólo, es pasarlo con alguien que....  
Hinata : feliz san valentin Kageyama  
Hinata tomó lentamente la mano de Kageyama , al principio este se sorprendió, pero....  
Kageyama: feliz san valentin, Hinara  
Los dedos de kageyama se entrelazaron con los de Hinata después de lo que dijo.  
Ambos se miraron por un momento para que Hinata le sonriera y Kageyama lo haga con los ojos  
Hinata: te haga sentir especial

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina es de mis OTPS favoritas, amo su quimica. Y creo que su "inocencia", es algo genial para destacar.


End file.
